Under Spinning Lights
Under Spinning Lights is a Power Pop band hailing from the Smithaven area of long Island, NY. Biography: In early spring of 2008, inactive musician and former vocalist of The Pastime, Eric Pagan came together with long time friend Ryan Hart to form a new project. Almost immediately after, the two were contacted by fellow ex member of The Pastime, Ryan Steinberg to put this into action. Soon after, they all got in touch with another ex member of The Pastime, Dan Lopez to play guitar as well. The four piece was Eric Pagan on synth/programing/vocals, Ryan Hart on drums/vocals, Ryan Steinberg on guitar, and Dan Lopez on guitar as well. The four of them began creating their first song get set ready when they realized that they wanted to add in a bassist. Eric Pagan contacted his ex co worker and good friend Dom Fazzari to come in on bass. Soon after guitarist, Ryan Steinberg left the band to go to college in Rhode Island. Ryan Steinberg was replaced by Dan Lopez's good friend from childhood Max Iantorno. It was then that they decided to go under the name Under Spinning Lights. The newly formed five piece then went through all their songs and reworked them to fit the sound more along the lines that they were looking for. They then went into the studio to record their first ep "Self Entitled Under Spinning Lights" with engineer and good friend Jon Castelli. After the songs were recorded and posted on to their myspace, the band developed a substantial online following. The band decided to add in a synth player to let Eric Pagan just focus on vocals live. The band contacted Eric's brother Jay Pagan To answer the call. Jay Pagan was added in and the band became a six piece. Unfortunately due to the fact that members were away at college, the band was beginning to find it extremely difficult to book shows that would accommodate everyone’s schedule. When the six were together during winter break they decided to record some more songs. The six went back into the studio with Jon Castelli and recorded a three song sampler before all going back to college. The band went nearly an entire year just riding their online following. By the end of summer the band had decided that they wanted to put their all into this project and that members going to school would put a Burdon on the band just like it had in the previous year. Due to the fact that members Ryan Hart and Dan Lopez were going to go away to college again, the band decided to part ways with the two original members respectively. The band went through a minor line up change. They added former drummer of set in color Kenny Gallart to replace Ryan Hart on drums and Jay Pagan picked up a guitar. Everyone else stayed the same. They decided to keep themselves a five piece and not add another person in for the synth. They are currently writing a new ep and playing shows across the Island. The Members: *Eric Pagan-Rosas (Vox) *Max Iantorno (Guitar) *Dom Fazzari (Bass) *Jay Pagan-Rosas (Vox/Programming/Guitar) *Kenny Gallart (Drums) The self Titled EP(2008), and the new demo(2009): The Self Titled EP: * AMERICAN SPACE LAZERS! intro * Get Set, READY! * The Pursuit (We Will Always Have New York) * Remember When... * Take What You Want * Summer Soundtracks Three Song Sampler: * Dear Amanda * When It All Falls Apart * Your Worst Intentions Random facts/Trivia: * Eric and Jay are siblings. * The name "Get Set, Ready!" was once Eric's solo project name, but instead, changed his solo projects name and named the second track on the EP "Get Set,Ready!" * Dan, Eric, and Ryan all went to Smithtown West High School together. Dan Graduated a year before Eric and Ryan. * The band often breaks out into frequent dance parties in Eric and Jays basement. External Links: *Official Myspace *Official Purevolume *Official Youtube Channel Category:Power Pop Category:Power Pop bands Category:Power Pop Bands